kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2016
6:08 nhớ cảm giác này quoá 6:08 :sosad: 6:08 bác Mỵ ới 6:08 :(( 6:34 <( ") 6:34 nói thật 6:34 là wiki ế ko thể tả 7:07 lu lu 7:07 có DSt 7:07 ko thế 7:08 móa hết tiền lại thêm cái máy bàn dưới quên cháy màng hình :sad: 7:09 đm cuộc đời =_+ 7:09 :haha: 7:11 cái LCD 17 icnh cùi cùi nhiu nhĩ 7:11 (do) 7:11 hime khu 7:11 sawps sang hef r :haha: 7:12 nay ngoi choi vs nee 7:15 lu lu 7:15 đang DST ak 7:16 ko 7:16 toàn 1 củ 5 đổ lên =_= 7:16 móa chán đời vl 7:22 Naka Kai Ni 7:22 có gì hot ..... 7:15 lu lu 7:15 đang DST ak 7:16 ko 7:16 toàn 1 củ 5 đổ lên =_= 7:16 móa chán đời vl 7:22 Naka Kai Ni 7:22 có gì hot ..... 7:27 ko 7:27 thích thì giữ 7:27 ko thì cho lên dĩa 7:29 .... 7:29 lên dĩa rồi 7:29 thấy lv48 nên để ý 7:29 Isokaze có gì hot luôn ko ? 7:29 hay Saber..... 7:31 cũng ko có gì hot ngoài độ f*king rare của nó :liec: 7:31 rare 5 mà đào mãi ko ra ấy chứ 7:32 Isokaze 7:34 Đm ling 7:37 lại thêm 1 thanh niên vào cắm acc :ops: 7:39 (do) 7:39 em lv 78 rồi 7:39 giọng ngầu 7:39 em mê ẻm từ bác Mỵ giới thiệu :v 7:40 có thì cứ giữ thôi 7:40 dù gì cũng hơn khối thằng suốt ngày chê mà ếu có... 7:40 như ta chẳng hạn :liec: 7:53 =)) 7:53 lâu lâu lão thiên cũng làm câu sida :liec: 7:54 thì thật mà 7:54 Tên vừa cmt hút thuóc kìa bác 7:54 có cần chụp lão coi ko :sad: 7:54 lão nên biết 7:54 thông tin về việc dữ liệu nào lưu ở đâu trong cái ram 7:54 nó cũng tốn chỗ nhé :rofl: 7:54 cái phần méo hiện đủ 7:54 là lưu cái đấy đấy :rofl: 7:55 À thôi khỏi bác sĩ 7:55 Để yami vào 7:55 cơ mà cái đt mới của ta vẫn hiện đủ 2048gb mà :liec: 7:55 nhầm mb 7:56 tùy 7:56 cũng như pc ấy lão 7:56 ohm 7:56 cái nó hiện đủ 7:56 cái nó hiện là thiếu 7:56 cơ mà điều ta thấy lạ là cái kan 7:56 mặc dù ram giống hệt nhau :rofl: 7:56 nó ko hiện trong quản lý đa nhiệm 7:56 ý là nó vẫn chạy 7:57 nhưng ko hiện tên để tắt thủ công ấy 7:57 nên mất 200mb ram ếu rõ lý do =)) 7:57 lão vào toàn bộ ứng dụng mà tắt 7:57 Có mà :ops: 7:57 trong quản lý đa nhiệm vẫn hiện 7:58 cơ mà coi tring setting => app => memory 7:58 thì ko có app kan đang chạy 7:59 cấu đầu cmt 7:56 của ta là ghi nhầm ấy 8:01 chào các bác sĩ tương lai 8:01 welp 8:01 cho minh hỏi là, mình chả bệnh tật gì cả 8:01 rank1 8:01 nhưng 8:01 nhưng ? 8:01 mình ngày nào cũng uống 8:01 C xủi 8:01 có bị gì không ? 8:01 đừng uống khi mặt trời lặn là đc 8:02 :sogood: 8:02 :ops: 8:02 bị gì à :ops: 8:02 ko có gì 8:02 đm mới pha xong :sad: 8:02 chỉ là chống chỉ định nhẹ nhẹ thôi 8:02 vài người bị loét dạ dày hoặc đại loại ấy mà 8:03 đù, thỏa nào thấy bụng dạ méo ổn lắm :sad: 8:03 thx bác sĩ 8:03 à mà bệnh lập đi lập lại nhiều lần sẽ dẫn tới cái mà ai cũng biết đấy :shame: 8:03 thích đam mĩ 8:03 trĩ (do) 8:04 :gach: 8:04 cancer nhé thanh niên 8:04 :3 :3 8:05 mà hỏi thật, ở đây ai biết cái hút nhiều thuốc dở hơi của bọn nhai lại là từ đâu ra không :hum: 8:06 chịu, ta ko biết 8:06 hỏi cái grp chat lão myth xem 8:07 thôi kệ :v thấy chả có gì mà chúng nó cứ cmt thế nên tò mò tí thôi :| 8:08 cái hút thuốc là trong bài hát thì phải Kanon 3k <( 8:09 nee ăn khu <( ") 8:09 thanh niên thiên thần 850 ngoài kia lại cãi về vụ morale 4-2 =)) 8:09 quan trọng là cày exp 8:09 ta là đứa khởi xwowsg đây 8:09 :rofl: 8:10 làm chóa gì để ý tới vụ tăng morale làm gì 8:10 Aishi lại đi gây war à :hum: 8:10 thắng 3 node thì tăng 8:10 morale là cái khu gì :hum: 8:10 ko thắng thì thôi 8:10 cậu chủ thớt thì than là tụt morale 8:10 cũng đỡ hơn 4-3 với 5-4 là chắc rồi =)) 8:10 tụt là tại bạn set team 3k 8:10 gì Lu 3k <( 8:10 hoặc team còn yếu 8:10 :sad: 8:10 em vào bảo để fs đi 4-2 lấy morale r ném đi 3-2 8:10 chứ có gì khó đâu mà 8:11 ko :haha: 8:11 chứ h ít khi ta train CA 8:11 trước ta toàn cày ship bên 4-2 đấy chứ 8:11 ko cái gì :hum: Lu 3k 8:11 map dễ exp ổn còn gì 8:11 vì 4-3 con mẹ ri chan node A kinh khủng quá đỡ đếu nổi 8:11 đi 3-4 run gặp nó toàn hốt gái đem về 8:11 ta đi 4-5 lần là cũng 80 r 8:12 mà thanh niên 850 ấy 8:12 có vần đề đọc hiểu kinh quá 8:12 đm lâu lâu nhảy lên rank 1 đc nhát 8:12 vấn đề ko phải ở đó 8:12 thì lại méo thấy rewward đâu :sad: 8:12 bậy vl :sad: 8:12 chứ yếu lão ấy có tính hay soi lỗi của người ta thôi 8:12 thấy sai sai là cãi 8:13 :liec: 8:13 giống giống ta vậy đó 8:13 cơ mà ta còn biết ngu người thì vào cmt fix =)) 8:14 chứ thanh niên ấy cứ thế mà tiến tới thôi 8:14 Lu host DST đi chơi tí đợi WOWS update <( 8:14 <( ") 8:14 bé thiên với Aishi toàn bắt bẻ người khác :hum: 8:14 ta bắt thôi 8:15 có bẻ đâu :liec: 8:15 Đợi hè mai nhé lu 8:15 mai 8:15 thì là hè năm sau :rofl: 8:15 em chỉ bẻ lúc nào sai lè ra ấy 8:15 hime 3k :hum: 8:16 nay có vẽ đông 8:17 toàn cắm 8:17 cơ mà vẫn cắm acc là chính :rofl: 8:17 ụa nãy thấy bảo boss vào 8:17 sao chả thấy động tĩnh gì thế 8:17 đù 8:17 ở đây 8:18 có ai đọc cái relife ko nhỉ 8:18 đây là đau 8:18 đâu* 8:18 http://blogtruyen.com/truyen/relife 8:18 có anime r :haha: 8:18 http://blogtruyen.com/8544/relife 8:18 con hàng này bên eng ra 6 chap nữa 8:19 đm blood :haha: 8:19 mà bên này chưa thấy ai edit 8:19 nee lọ :haha: 8:19 đm lu khu :haha: 8:19 đù bloody ăn khu kìa hime <( 8:19 6 nào lão thiên 8:19 tới 13x rồi 8:19 bên này vẫn ỳ ra 125 chứ sao 8:19 vừa đọc xong 10 vol overlord vs side stories các kiểu 8:19 hay vcc :haha: 8:20 đọc xxxholic đi :haha: 8:20 nee dạo này có game online nào ko :haha: 8:20 WOWS <( 8:20 DST <( 8:20 :huh: 8:20 muốn gì nữa (do) 8:20 ko có cái nào RPG adventure à :huh: 8:20 :liec: 8:20 bloody ra chơi DN với Dưa kìa <( 8:21 xxxholic ta coi hết rồi đến phần thằng watanuki lên thế yuuko rồi 8:21 mà chưa thấy có gì mới 8:21 đợi ra nhiều nhai luôn 8:21 mai t ra chỗ japan foundation 8:21 ở đấy có đến vol16 :haha: 8:21 http://www.mangahere.co/manga/relife/ 8:21 bên này tới 133 này 8:21 :sad: 8:22 Các thanh niên toàn xem eng 8:22 lão đọc hết vsub r à (do) 8:22 Kinh vl 8:22 ừa rồi 8:22 đang định 8:22 t xem hết 8:22 đọc thử cái này 8:22 http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/p/the-different-world-magic-is-too-behind.html 8:22 xong mãi méo thấy chap mới 8:22 quên tịt luôn :smiley: 8:22 thấy có vẻ kinh lòn :smiley: 8:22 nay mò lung tung 8:22 thấy bảo có anime ms lại nhớ ra :haha: 8:23 Đọc no game no life đi 8:23 bloody chơi DST ko <( 8:23 ko (do) 8:23 hime khu chơi ko (do) 8:23 RPG adventure cơ (do) 8:23 cái DN sida lắm 8:23 đang hóng Lost Ark Online mà chưa ra 8:24 mùa này ra relife anime 8:24 ếu biết có nát ko 8:24 chứ cái hoshimira làm thất vọng quá 8:24 Hóng violet 8:24 cái anime đó như là web anime vậy 8:24 :ah: 8:25 hoshimira? 8:25 nee ăn khu :ah: 8:24 mùa này ra relife anime 8:24 ếu biết có nát ko 8:24 chứ cái hoshimira làm thất vọng quá 8:24 Hóng violet 8:24 cái anime đó như là web anime vậy 8:24 :ah: 8:25 hoshimira? 8:25 nee ăn khu :ah: 8:25 bờ núc còn aion k 8:25 gì bloody <( 8:25 :sogood: 8:25 có cái ARPG nào ko :huh: 8:25 Aion đi 1 mình chơi khó lắm :sad: 8:25 đòi hỏi vl <( 8:25 chắc ta nhớ nhầm tên đấy lu 8:25 phải team ms chơi đc :sad: 8:25 ta remove luôn r 8:26 :haha: 8:26 Rpg giờ hiếm 8:26 horimiya =)) 8:26 có cái ARPG nào chưa chết ko nee :huh: 8:26 mấy game RPG nee phải có máy ở nhà mới chơi được chứ ko nee sao đú <( 8:26 ARPG là cái méo gì (do) 8:26 lão thiên cũng đọc bộ đấy à 8:26 adul .... 8:26 thì nee cứ nói coi :hum: 8:26 =)) 8:26 có 1 doạn của 1 chap thôi mà 8:26 Tree of savior bloody ăn khu <( 8:27 Lu chưa host à :hum: 8:27 đây nhớ 2-3 ép gì mà 8:27 chưa :haha: 8:27 đâu 8:27 * 8:27 host đi :hum: 8:28 Adventure Role Playing Game nee lọ :ah: 8:28 có cái nào ko :ah: 8:28 Tree of Savior đó :hum: 8:28 nói lần 2 rồi :hum: 8:28 cái tree kia nó ko cho đăng kí nữa rồi 8:29 rồi đấy :haha: 8:29 đang bị giới hạn người chơi rồi 8:29 http://valvrareteam.com/ 8:29 Lên nhai tạm đi blood 8:29 game à hime (do) 8:29 ToS là bỏ tiền ra nhé 8:30 Nó mua key trên steam như CSGO ấy 8:30 kia là LN mà hime :hum: 8:30 có phải game đâu :hum: 8:30 :hum: 8:30 Rpg có hàng hàn thôi 8:31 cái ảnh overlord nó lấy ảnh đoạn Albedo sang Kingdom làm sứ giả :-t 8:31 K thì là game khựa 8:31 hàn xẻng cũng ngon còn gì 8:31 nee khu :hum: 8:31 nhất nhì thế giới rồi :hum: 8:31 Region ấy 8:31 Region? (do) 8:32 Khoá vùng như thằng jap 8:32 gì Lu ? (do) 8:33 ghét bọn này vồn :hum: 8:33 cái Lost Ark cũng thế 8:33 hóosst r :hum: 8:33 khóa vùng hàn xẻng 8:33 mà có vào chơi đc cũng toàn tiếng xẻng 8:33 :hum: 8:33 thế thì ăn khu đi bloody <( 8:33 nee ăn khu biết cái ARPG nào ko :ah: 8:34 Bản eng thì chắc phải xì tiền ra rồi 8:34 chơi B&S đi bloody :haha: 8:35 à đấy 8:35 nee chơi ko :huh: 8:35 Mà hình như mua trên steam à 8:35 B&S eng thì cũng Nsoft 8:35 y như Aion 8:35 đã nói là game RPG nee phải có máy ở nhà mới chơi được :hum: 8:35 thế mua cái máy đi (die) 8:37 Đô đốc blood còn kan k 8:37 còn :sad: 8:37 :-t 8:37 đang đợi bảo trì up Asashio :sad: 8:37 mà dạo này chỉ chơi bằng đt 8:37 Bn rồi 8:37 mạng máy tính ADSL 8:37 Lv asa ấy 8:37 7x 8:38 ko train tẹo nào 8:38 để bảo trì rồi train 8:38 :haha: 8:38 Kai ni d 8:38 Thì ít cũng 85 8:39 rtain sau :sad: 8:39 train bằng đt oải lắm 8:39 đọc xong 10 vol overlord 8:39 giờ hụt hẫng vl :sad: 8:40 Eng à 8:40 muốn chơi mmorpg mà ko đc 8:40 uk eng 8:40 Đù :ops: 8:40 sao :ops: 8:40 Kinh vl chứ sao 8:40 :ops: 8:40 :kkinhvl: 8:41 :kinhvl: 8:41 Ta có cả folder ln eng 8:41 Mà lười đọc vl 8:41 :liec: 8:41 mà giờ 8:41 muốn có cái RPG hay hay tí 8:41 để chơi 8:41 mà méo tìm đc cái nào :sosad: 8:42 đọc xong Overlord chỉ muốn đi đánh quái 8:42 Giờ rpg hết thời 8:42 chả nhẽ quay ra đọc lại từ đầu 8:42 Nên méo thằng nào làm nữa 8:43 :sad: 8:43 Diablo 3 kìa blood :haha: 8:43 ta ko thích trò diablo 8:43 cảm giác sida sao ý 8:44 Hay thế mà 8:44 mặc dù khá thích mấy trò hack & slash 8:44 Diablo 3 max châdt 8:44 LAO sắp ra cũng kiểu H&S 8:44 đang đợi 8:44 nhưng ko thích đi a bờ lô đc 8:45 LAO ? 8:45 là gí blood 8:46 Lost Ark Online 8:47 hầu hết các MMORPG đều khá chán 8:47 :liec: 8:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAmn4x2r-O8 8:49 xem từ 9:00 ý :liec: 8:49 đoạn đầu chỉ giới thiệu class thôi 8:51 RPG hay thì đầy ra bloody à 8:51 đẹp đẹp thế thôi 8:51 mỗi tội giới hạn region <( 8:51 chứ ta thấy ko thích 8:51 ví dụ đi nee (do) 8:52 dragon dogma online 8:52 như MH ấy bloody :v 8:53 jap à 8:54 nee 8:54 game đấy giới hạn vùng ntn 8:54 uk 8:55 lên rồi ak blood 8:55 Nếu chỉ lock lúc đăng nhập thì ez 8:55 :rofl: :rofl: 8:55 con hime hống 1 tuần 8:55 :rofl: :rofl: 8:56 Ai hóng 8:56 Có mi thì có 8:56 vl hime 8:56 ak ta hỏi tí 8:56 ở đấy ai chơi game 8:56 góc nhìn thứ 3 ko 8:56 FPs ấy 8:56 https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonsdogmaonline/comments/45t8i7/want_to_play_ddon_look_here/ 8:57 nee :ah: 8:57 chơi ko :ah: 8:57 ai game này ko 8:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woER0VfUyd8 8:57 :liec: :liec: 8:58 Cấu hình sao blood 8:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xleb91eIOTI 8:59 game này 8:59 ai chơi ko 8:59 :liec: :liec: 9:00 game đấy thấy ngoài ngốn tài nguyên ra ếu có gì hay ghst-tan à 9:01 game vui mà 9:01 ta muốn chơi 9:01 mà ko biết cách đăng ký 9:03 à 9:03 tựng dưng nhớ trò Cabal =)) 9:03 Ff k blood 9:03 cabal hồi đầu 9:03 chơi hay phết 9:04 có game nào hay hay (hình cũng phải tạm ổn) 9:04 hú với nhé :v 9:04 đm bully :ah: 9:04 đm đm đm bully :ah: 9:04 Về xem hay đ bully 9:04 :hum: 9:05 bully ăn khu :ah: 9:05 bully gei :ah: 9:05 đm linh 9:05 la hét cái gì :canny: 9:05 :sowhat: 9:05 thông dâm với nee học ra trò la hét này à :hum: 9:06 bully trĩ (hehe) 9:06 vừa đi tắm xong hime ạ :sogood: 9:06 blood 9:06 ? 9:06 cái game nãy mi up 9:06 chơi sao 9:06 mấy con hàng bệnh hoạn :hum: 9:06 thấy trò leo trèo 9:06 vui quá 9:06 á blood kìa :smile: 9:06 Final fantasy X kìa 9:06 :liec: :liec: 9:06 lâu ngày vl :smile: 9:06 nhớ cái đít ướt át của blood quá :nuocmieng: 9:07 đm hime :hum: 9:07 Giết k nó lây 9:07 ta cũng chưa biết ghost ạ 9:07 à 9:07 lost ark 9:07 hay dragon dogma (do) 9:08 http://www.game-debate.com/games/index.php?g_id=21162&game=Dragons%20Dogma%20Online 9:08 hime 9:08 nee đang DST 9:08 ping gì :hum: 9:08 ? 9:09 Nhẹ mhỉ 9:09 lost ấy 9:10 thấy leo trèo vui 9:10 :liec: :liec: 9:10 lost 9:10 đang closed beta bên hàn xẻng 9:10 muốn chơi chắc phải cuối năm nay hoặc sang năm :liec: 9:11 nee :ah: 9:11 chơi dragon dogma đê :ah: 9:11 hime chơi ko :ah: 9:11 vote no :sad: 9:11 Ta đang đi học 9:12 Tối về xem sao 9:12 Mạng mữa 9:12 h gần nửa đêm rồi, tối gì nữa 9:12 :ops: 9:12 vl 9:12 giờ mới biết 9:12 Lag tung chảo thì khổ 9:12 lớp yamato 9:12 còn 1 chiếc nữa 9:12 :liec: :liec: 9:12 mà nó bị thành CV rồi 9:13 ta thì mới biết đám yamatu los thua cả DD =)) 9:13 đáng ra 9:13 Bs có hotel hem 9:14 lớp yamato 9:14 có 3 chiếc 9:14 mà 1 chiếc 9:14 thành CV rồi 9:14 :rofl: :rofl: 9:14 đủ bộ lsc cmnr mà 9:14 :liec: 9:14 :rofl: 9:14 lâu ngày ko vào đây 9:15 thấy hỏi bs 9:15 tưởng bullshit :)) 9:15 :rofl: 9:15 :ops: 9:15 :rofl: 9:15 Yamato 9:15 5 cái nhé 9:16 2 đóng 1cv 2 bị huỷ 9:16 sao CV nhật 9:16 có cải 2 cái super YMT à :liec: 9:16 toàn yo cuối kota 9:16 :rofl: :rofl: 9:16 có vài em ko yo 9:16 yo? :ops: 9:17 Yokohama 9:18 Ryūjō 9:18 Shinyo 9:18 Kaiyo 9:18 Jun'yō 9:18 Hiyō 9:18 Unyō 9:18 Chūyō 9:18 Taiyō 9:18 9:18 :rofl: :rofl: 9:19 đm game hay thì mình méo đc chơi :canny: 9:19 đm nee :sosad: 9:19 :haha: 9:19 thôi đi down game off về nghịch vậy :(( 9:19 Wows đê 9:19 wows down chậm bome :sad: 9:20 DSt blood 9:20 :rofl: :rofl: 9:20 Có 10gi :hum: 9:20 chậm là do cái laucher củ lòn của nó ý :canny: 9:21 Đâu 9:21 Ta toàn max speed 9:24 vl 9:24 ta up wows lên 9:24 This boy, speaking in unfamiliar terms, was one of the two people, who were summoned together with the Hero Reiji. Unlike the girl, who had agreed to defeat the Devil King together with the Hero, the extremely ordinary boy had denied the King’s request in front of the assembled company and demanded to be send back to his own world. 9:24 Like you can see— I’m an ordinary guy. I’ve no special power, so I can’t fight any monster or devils, much less the Devil King. I can’t fight. Don’t drag me into it. Send me back. 9:24 tầm 30% 9:24 :rofl: 9:24 toàn bị treo 9:24 :rofl: :rofl: 9:25 up wows 30% đổ xuống là treo 10:42 532 từ 16 đến h 10:42 overlord 10:42 LN ấy 10:42 ta muốn bộ này end :ah: 10:42 anime 10:42 ak có manga nữa thì phải 10:42 :liec: :liec: 10:42 có mỗi cái kissanime giống vnsharing là load nhanh 10:42 tua đc 10:42 ta đọc LN 10:42 uk 10:42 ta cũng đọc LN 10:43 cái LN là hay nhất 10:43 anime vs mâng ra chậm 10:43 WN thì gần như là truyện khác rồi 10:43 :@@: 10:43 vì nó thay đổi nhiều thứ 10:43 giờ lại 10:44 ngồi xem từ đầu bộ overlord anime 10:44 xong thì quay ra 10:44 đọc từ đầu 10 vol LN :smiley: 10:44 đọc bao giờ thuộc hết thì thôi :liec: L 10:45 đm nee :ahaha: 10:45 bớt não đi bloody 10:45 mà khi nào nee test dragon dogma mới được :liec: 10:45 Eng thì đọc méo nổi 10:46 Có cái folder ln 10:46 Hơn 30 bộ mà toàn eng 10:46 cơ mà blood 10:46 có chương trình nào 10:46 đọc LN 10:46 trên phone ko 10:46 việt ấy 10:47 chịu :smiley: 10:47 có, gg chrome (do) 10:47 chắc thế (do) 10:47 LN la light novel a` 10:47 f=)) 10:47 ta cũng lên gg chrome xong load web đọc 10:47 Mozilla ff 10:47 Cáo lửa 10:47 browser đều dùng đc :-g 10:47 hỏi hại não vl 10:47 ta đọc tiếng anh nên ko rõ nó có cho đọc tiếng việt ko :liec: 10:48 cài thử chrome bản việt hóa xem sao :liec: 10:49 blood blodd 10:49 thử em này xem 10:49 http://1phut.mobi/ung-dung-ios/sohabooks-for-ios.html 10:49 :liec: :liec: 10:49 mấy app này 10:49 đọc sách chán lắm 10:49 1 là mua 10:49 2 là kiếm ebook 10:51 thử làm gì (do) 10:51 ta đọc bằng chrome luôn cho lẹ :liec: 10:52 kinh kinh <( 10:52 ta dốt eng 10:52 :rofl: :rofl: 10:52 eng mà ta 10:52 chỉ biết 10:52 điếm 10:52 từ 10:52 1 tới 10 10:52 :rofl: :rofl: 10:53 thêm 11 10:53 :liec: 10:54 trình ta cũng đủ đọc manga thôi 10:54 nee khu sao vẫn onl kia <( ") 10:54 chứ LN thì chịu 10:54 <( 10:54 vl 10:54 ta hỏi 10:55 LN toàn chữ 10:55 để kiếm down 10:55 để khi đi chơi xa 10:55 bằng xe 10:55 dùng phone đọc ấy 10:55 vừa lâu vừa khó 10:55 off giờ mà Lu <9 10:55 :rofl: :rofl: 10:55 thế mua bà nó cuốn nào đó cầm đọc phải hơn ko 10:56 vì dù sao cũng ít đọc mà 10:56 LN 10:56 đọc 10:56 mà dịch từng chữ 10:56 có mà cả tháng ko xong 1 vol à :)) 10:57 đọc hiểu văn bản thôi :liec: 10:57 đọc hiểu cũng phải nắm sơ sơ chứ 10:57 :liec: 2016 06 29